


Только попробуй заикнуться о „Домике в прерии” и я тебя пристрелю

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stitches, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм, Дин и лоскутное одеяло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только попробуй заикнуться о „Домике в прерии” и я тебя пристрелю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Say "Little House on the Prairie" and I'll shoot you'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174) by [Zooey_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass). 



-Чувак, ты серьезно? – Сэм неверяще смотрит на Дина. – _Лоскутное?_

Дин хмурится, избегая его взгляда.  – Оно теплое, Сэм, вот что важно. Ну, и выглядит ничего, я считаю.

Сэм смотрит на сложенное одеяло. Оно и правда _выглядит_ ничего, и строгую, синюю с серым клетку нельзя назвать девчоночьей. Ему нравится, что оно сшито вручную, и пара-тройка аккуратных стежков легли чуть неровно. У Джесс было лоскутное одеяло, он помнит, перешедшее ей от бабушки.

\- Берем, - говорит Сэм продавцу.

В конце-концов, тепло полезно. Винчестеры гордятся своей практичностью.


End file.
